


So Big

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [27]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed shares his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Big

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Extreme fluff.  
> Disclaimer: Dogs and cats, living together – oh, wait, wrong fandom. I don't own this one, either.

X X X

It was a good thing the bed was so big.

Well, maybe 'so big' wasn't the right description. After all, they were cuddled extremely close together in it. Maybe the bed wasn't meant for four, even if they did all fit under the covers. It was just a tight fit, and Ed was glad he had the left side of the bed, otherwise, someone might complain about automail and metal joints pinching skin. And, as comfortable as he was right now, he was pretty sure he didn't want to listen to someone whining.

Still, it was a chilly fall morning, with the wind rattling the windows and blowing leaves past the panes. It was a good thing, to be inside a house – a home, snug under blankets, curled up with someone – someones he loved.

Even if Becca did scramble around sideways and shove at his hip with her feet. Even if Simon crawled under the covers to the foot of the bed, making digging sounds. Even if Winry rolled over, making a face when Becca butted her in the stomach.

Maybe he could foist the kids off on the Blankenbergers down the road later on in the day, so Winry and he could have some time alone. But that was for later.

Right now, he could reach over, stroke his fingers up Winry's arm and ask, "Who wants breakfast in bed?" and expect to hear three voices chiming in, "Me!"

It might've been a long, hard road to this place and time, but Ed considered it worth it to have such a warm bed to come home to.

X X X


End file.
